Containers of pourable solid and/or liquid food products are commonly provided with a dispensing adapter (e.g., a spout, nozzle, or other such opening) to permit controlled passage of the food products (i.e., providing greater control than an open end of a bottle, jar, or other container). A cap or lid is typically provided for closing off the dispensing adapter to prevent unintentional spillage.